ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John Russo
John "Nero" Russo is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the Lock Wrestling Federation. Stands at 6' 7" and weighs 240 lbs. He has fair skin and his hair is extremely short(less than a cm.) and is brownish. He has thick arms and legs, for someone who studied martial arts. The only thing he wears is a pair of pants, that are black with white flames coming up the sides. He normally has taped hands and feet. Career Nero has a strong martial arts background, training with some of the greats. He had watched a few of the shows back when they were running strong. He was bummed when he heard the show was getting axed. Then he heard of its revival, and figured that he would give this a shot. Lock Wrestling Federation Opening Act Was first seen on the 4/18/08 episode of Warzone, knocking Mike Karn out. First match occurred at Maul, which was on 4/20/08, where he defeated one of Mike Karn's clients; The Deep. On the 4/24/08 episode of Lockdown, he defeated Mike Karn's other client; Prototype. On the next two episodes of Warzone, he defeated Alan Fernandez and Darius Jermaine. Those two got him placed into his first title match, for the Cross Hemisphere Title, at Resurrection. Chase for the Cross Hemisphere Championship/Road to Lord of the Ring The episode before Resurrection, he was placed in a Tag Team match with Psiko against Red Fusion and Jake White. Nero and Psiko won the match, afterwards he hit the Kung Fu U on Psiko. At Resurrection, he faced off against Psiko, Jake White, and Red Fusion for the title. He knocked Red Fusion out to the arena floor with the Kung Fu U, but lost the match since Psiko pinned Jake White. On the episode 5/22/08 of Lockdown, he had a shot at the Cross-Hemisphere Championship. In the end however, he lost the match to Psiko after a distraction from Firestar. On the 5/26/08 episode of Warzone, he locked up with Darius Jermaine, picking up his second loss in a singles contest. On the following episode(6/2/08) he again locked up with Darius Jermaine which ended in a draw thanks in part to Red Fusion attacking the two of them prior to his match against Lock. After suffering multiple losses and a draw, he faced off against Triple P losing once more. His Luck seemed to turn around on the episode before Lord of the Ring, as he defeated Baal. Nero was entered in the Lord of the Ring tournament, at the PPV of the same name. In the first round he defeated Jake White, in the second round he barely defeated Lone Wolf, and in the final round in a hard fought contest he defeated Colby Colt to win the tournament. After the match with Colby Colt ended, Firestar came in the ring and gave him a kiss and then they embraced one another. Downward Spiral Since he had won Lord of the Ring, he had the right to challenge the LWF champion for the title at the Revolution. The champion at that time was Diablo. He lost the match against Diablo, which started his downward spiral. On the August 4th edition of Warzone he was attacked by Fear(unknown to him at that time), the following week just as Warzone ended he got his revenge taking out Fear, Donovan Hastings, and Darius Jermaine. At Meltdown he lost against Darius Jermaine after interference by Chance Chesney. War Games The fans voted in Diablo and him into a match against the Sons of Anarchy atVengeance, he picked up the win for his team. On the September 25th edition of Lockdown!, Lock invited him to join team Creative Control for a War Games match against Legacy. He accepted Lock's offer to join them. On the October 6th edition of Warzone, he dropped the Nero persona all together in favor of his actually name. He challenged Legacy to face him, which they obliged him in the form of Dr.K, he defeated him only to be attacked after the match by two other members. at Day of Reckoning the Creative Coalition picked up the win against Legacy. Sweet Sweet Gold Shortly after Day of Reckoning, John instructed Darius Jermaine to hand pick all of his opponents heading into Outlast. It started on the October 27th edition of Warzone as his first opponent was Diablo, the match ended in a no contest when Phoenix laid both of them out in the ring. On the November 3rd edition of Warzone Jermaine selected Joshman, better known as the Lockdown and sometimes PPV commentator, he defeated him with a new finisher known as the Stunning Victory. On the November 10th edition of Warzone Jermaine picked Cool J to be his opponent, with him picking up the win. After the match, as Jermaine was getting ready to announce who he wanted him to face on the November 17th edition of Warzone, Arelas announced that instead Jermaine would defend his Cross-Hemisphere championship against Russo on that episode. The November 17th edition of Warzone saw Russo finally capture gold around his waist, as he pinned Darius Jermaine with the Stunning Victory to win the Cross-Hemisphere championship. In Wrestling Finishers * The Superkick * Stunning Victory Signature Moves * None General Moves * German Suplex * Triangle Choke * Big Boot * Throat Thrust * Shoulder Breaker * Body Slam * Inverted Atomic Drop * Samoan Drop * Fireman's Carry * Running DDT Theme Music * "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas(Original Entrance Theme) * "Worth Dying For" by Rise Against * "Devour" by Shindown * "No More Mr. Nice Guy" BY Megadeth (Current) Championships and Accomplishments Lock Wrestling Federation * Won his debut match at Maul 2008 * Won the 2008 Lord of the Ring tournament * Won the Cross-Hemisphere Championship from Darius Jermaine on the November 17th edition of Warzone. Nero Category:LWF Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:UGWC Wrestlers